1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a device for the output of electronic imaging signals, in particular to a process for an output of electronic imaging signals on a light-sensitive recording material in a photographic copying apparatus in which an image master of a photographic film can be copied on light-sensitive recording material. In such system, a transmissive display element, in particular a liquid crystal display (LCD), is controlled by the imaging signals, with a beam of light passing through the display element in the direction of the light-sensitive recording material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional photography based on silver halide film is increasingly replaced by electronic components both on the recording end, e.g. the camera, and also during subsequent processing of the film. For example, modern cameras are capable of recording additional information, such as the date the image was acquired, greeting messages and other information, together with the image on the film inside the camera. Other types of film are provided with a magnetic recording layer on which information is recorded in the camera specifying how the film should be subsequently processed. A film of this type and a corresponding processing procedure is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,313.
Frequently, customers ask that additional information, such as greeting messages, be printed on or next to the photographic prints after the film is processed. There is also increasing demand to print images in photographic quality on photographic paper directly from an electronic image source, e.g. a computer or a scanner.
More and more often, customers also request from photo finishers so-called index prints. A process to produce index prints is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,827. In this case, all images recorded on a photographic film are also electronically scanned and electronically merged to form a picture which includes every image of the film. Other relevant information, such as an identification number of the film, the number of the image, the exposure date of the image, a motif text and the like, are added to the individual images and the merged image is outputted in form of an index print. This system has a disadvantage that the device for outputting of electronic imaging signals is relatively complex and has a large footprint.
Photographic photo finishing processes are divided into so-called offline index print systems and inline index print systems. In the so-called offline index print system, the index prints are outputted on a separate printer separately from the other photographic prints and then added to the other pictures. An inline index print system, on the other hand, produces the index prints at the same time and with the same device as the individual prints of the photographic film. This device can therefore print conventional images optically on a copying material as well as output electronic imaging signals on the same copying material. The inline index print system has the significant advantage that the index prints are already properly associated with the images of the print order. Consequently, a sorting step is no longer required.
JP 6-19 106 A describes a device for the output of electronic imaging signals on light-sensitive recording material. Image signals are here displayed on a display element and applied directly to the recording material.
DE 38 25 887 C2 describes a video printer for printing different individual images on a common output sheet. The last two references relate to filly electronic systems which cannot be directly integrated with a photographic copying device in which an image master of a photographic film can be optically copied on light-sensitive material.
DE 41 13 594 A1 describes a device for printing leaflets which includes a retractable calibration test pattern.